One goal driving the wireless communication industry is providing consumers with increased bandwidth. The use of carrier aggregation in current generation communications provides one possible solution for achieving this goal. Carrier aggregation enables a wireless carrier, having licenses to two frequency bands (e.g., 700 MHz and 2 GHz) in a particular geographic area, to increase or even maximize bandwidth by simultaneously using both frequencies for a single communication stream. While an increased amount of data is provided to the end user, carrier aggregation implementation is complicated by noise created at the harmonic frequencies due to the frequencies used for data transmission. For example, 700 MHz transmissions may create harmonics at 2.1 GHz, which interfere with data broadcast at 2 GHz frequencies.
For wireless communication, passive devices are used to process signals in a carrier aggregation system. In carrier aggregation systems, signals are communicated with both high band and low band frequencies. In a chipset, a passive device (e.g., a diplexer) is usually inserted between an antenna and a tuner (or a radio frequency (RF) switch) to ensure high performance. Usually, a diplexer design includes inductors and capacitors. Diplexers can attain high performance by using inductors and capacitors that have a high quality (Q)-factor. High performance diplexers can also be attained by reducing the electromagnetic coupling between components, which may be achieved through an arrangement of the geometry and direction of the components.
Mobile RF chip designs (e.g., mobile RF transceivers), including high performance diplexers, have migrated to a deep sub-micron process node due to cost and power consumption considerations. The design of such mobile RF transceivers becomes complex at this deep sub-micron process node. The design complexity of these mobile RF transceivers is further complicated by added circuit functions to support communication enhancements, such as carrier aggregation. Further design challenges for mobile RF transceivers include analog/RF performance considerations, such as mismatch, noise and other performance considerations.